clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Blasty
|born = 32 BBY''See [[Clone Wiki:Regulations for Clone Trooper Wiki, Page 4#Section 4B, Reasoning|Regulation 4, Clone Trooper Birth Date]]'' |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |rank = Private |role = Gunner |unit = Clone Scouts |era(s) = Clone Wars|image = }} Blasty was a Clone trooper that served in the Grand Army of the Republic. History Early Life Blasty was born in 32 BBY on the planet Kamino. He received basic training as well as gunner training, and eventually graduated. The trooper received the name of Blasty, most likely from blowing things up with his training. Hunt for R2-D2 Upon graduation, Blasty was assigned to the same squad as 1137 and 1139, as well as a commander and pilot. The squad was assigned to hunt for R2-D2, upon his disappearance. The troopers search on several different planets. One one such planet, while searching, Blasty and his squad mates took on an entire battalion of droids."Clones Don't Even Know The Meaning Of The Word Surrender" On another planet, the troopers are attacked by a OG-9 Homing Spider Droid. While running, Blasty tripped. Fortunately, he was able to react fast enough and destroy the droid."A Clone By Any Other Name" The commander told Blasty he would put in a good word for him with Lieutenant Sarlacc-Face and their pilot stated he may even get a tank, to replace his AT-RT. 1139 was jealous of this as he always wanted to drive a tank. During the search, the squad's shuttle came under attack from Separatist fire, shooting their Nu-class attack shuttle out of the sky. The ship crashed, but the squad survived. After crashing, the commander asked for a damage report. The pilot stated the attack shuttle was done for, but Blasty told him the walker was repairable."Clones Are Famous All Across The Galaxy" After Blasty fixed the walker, the group was on their way. During their travel, 1139 went missing, but before the squad could look, Blasty located a Separatist shuttle. The troopers took out the two droids defending the shuttle, and used a ploy to trick Nute Gunray out of the shuttle and tackled him. 1139 returned to the squad, riding on the back of a Tauntaun. He then preceded to bring the Tauntaun along with them in the captured shuttle, much to the dismay of his brothers. The troopers traveled to the planet Endor, where 1139's Tauntaun ran off, while Blasty, 1137 and the commander discussed their location. 1139 ran back towards the shuttle, shouting there were angry Wookiees chasing him, forcing the Commander and Pilot to draw their weapons."Clone Troopers Are Excellent Diplomats" The creature, an Ewok, walked up and 1137 tried to communicate with him. As he did so, another Ewok dropped a rock on his head, knocking him out. 1137 woke up to find he was roasting over a fire, while Blasty, the commander and pilot were being used as drums. 1139 was boiling over a cauldron of water. The commander attempted to tell them that they would get of the bind they were in. Shortly thereafter, the village was shot down, forcing all the clones to fall to the ground. The Separatists began to attack. Blasty and his brothers retaliated, except for 1139, as he was tied up."All Good Clones Must Come To An End" 1139 did join soon after, however, as his Tauntaun, Smelly, untied him. Blasty, the Commander and 1137 took out an NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer. After destroying the tank, they then became surrounded by more tanks and ground troops. 1139 and Smelly, however, came to their rescue. After being saved by 39 and Smelly, the commander officially made Smelly apart of the team. Gunray escaped, with the shuttle originally stolen from him. The squad found some jetpacks and used them to their advantage, eventually finding three Y-Wings. They boarded them and left the planet, however, leaving Jedi Generals Mace Windu, Plo Koon and Yoda on the planet. One of the troopers pointed out how the nice the moon really was and that he would tell Chancellor Palpatine about it. Soon afterwards, a Republic cruiser picked them up, where the squad reported to Palpatine as well as Commander Cody and Captain Rex. However, since they did not find R2-D2, the troopers were fired by Palpatine. They lived on Tatooine where they relaxed on vacation. Appearances *"Clones Don't Even Know The Meaning Of The Word Surrender" *"A Clone By Any Other Name" *"Clones Are Famous All Across The Galaxy" *"Clone Troopers Are Excellent Diplomats" *"All Good Clones Must Come To An End" References Category:Clone troopers Category:Clone trooper gunner Category:Clone scouts